War of Titans v2
by Archwar
Summary: <html><head></head>The Human-Covenant war has ended and a fragile peace remains. The UNSC and the former races that once sought to wipe them out do not wish to fight anymore. But when a colony home to all races is attacked by a new faction the UNSC and its former enemies are forced to ally with each other to stop further chaos. On the ruined planet a species now is unleashed. The Flood has returned.</html>


As the Plant-Class _Summer's Solace _flew through space an A.I. named Frank looked through the history of the UNSC. The amount of information he had to go through was enormous yet he had so little time as the UNSC would soon began repairs on the Solace. Still, given his capacity to process things quickly gave him an advantage and he was closing in on present day events.

"Processing,

Year 2553

March 3- Human-Covenant War ends. A monument is built to the fallen heroes of the war and remaining Covenant rebels depart earth to return to their capital planets. Covenant remnants still fight as the Great Schism continues.

Master Chief John 117 is promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy and is listed as MIA. Presumed KIA.

The Ark is suspected to be either heavily damaged or destroyed with Flood threat neutralized. Survey also begins.

March 23- Dr. Katherine Halsey is arrested and information is feed to the public who now believe that she is dead. Halsey is then interrogated about the SPARTAN project.

December 23- Survey is completed. Inner Colonies suffered only 14 planets lost out of 302, but outer colonies suffered 326 out of 331. Humanity stands at 16 billion.

December 25- The Servants of the Abiding Truth attempts to overthrow current government regime after failed Jiralhanae uprising. The rebellion was short lived as few Sangheili joined and the UNSC Infinity helps end the battle. Remaining rebels flee and would later form the Storm.

Frank's Notes: Petty Officer? You think they could come up with something more Exotic.

Year 2554

January 7- Storm begins to form and establish outposts in uncharted space. They operated as small, splinter cell groups terrorizing trade conveys and lightly defended planets.

February 9- First joint-species colony forms to encourage corporation between species. First official 'Joint-Species Defense Force' is formed to protect the planet known as Gela Nova-5. However, there are numerous fights between species as well as segregation.

June 28- Forerunner structure is discovered on Gela Nova-5. Excavation begins as scientists hope to begin copying Forerunner technology. Several reports of 'crazed' people attacking the site happen.

July 18- Storm raiding party discovers Requiem and Jul' Madma orders most of the Storm faction soon arrives in an attempt to gain entry.

December 18- Anonymous persons leak details of SPARTAN project to the public. Uproar prompts investigation. Evidence also shows that ONI was linked to the project, but ONI denies any involvement. 3 bombings occur at ONI bases shortly after along with numerous break-ins.

December 30- Second joint-species colony forms despite protests on the planet called Terra Sun 17.

Frank's Notes: Forerunner Structure, several reports of people attacking the site. Sure, that doesn't sound suspicious at all. Wonder if the Flood is having a hayday over there yet. Also, why would there be a second joint colony so soon?

Year 2555

November 7- Battle of Draetheus V begins as a rouge sect of Sangheili, backed up by other species, attack. Flood was reported.

December 7- Various persons linked to the SPARTAN project have been arrested and charged for kidnapping children and illegal genetic experimentation. Each person is to serve seven years jail time with 14 year parole. Many wanted the death sentence. Classified Data

Frank's Notes: Classified data my holographic arse! Hacking and… oh. That's why. ONI had a saying in the trials.

Year 2556  
>May 20- Unknown ship, triangular in shape, is found drifting across space. Teams were sent in to search the ship, but no life forms or bodies were found. Ship was taken to undisclosed location for study.<br>Frank's Notes: No Comment.  
>Year 2557<br>February 21- First public commissioning of the UNSC Infinity with the crew having some of the best and brightest persons onboard. Objective of the UNSC Infinity is to look for the Halo Rings to establish bases for decommissioning as well as to look for new planets to colonize.

July 21-24 John 117 and Cortana crash land on Requiem after battle on the damaged Forward onto Dawn. There they attempt to establish communication with the Infinity after receiving a message from its captian, Del Rio. However, mistakenly they awoke a slumbering Forerunner known as Ur-Didact who then unites Requiem's A.I.s, Prometheans, with the Covenant Storm. Joint Covenant and Promethean force attacks the crashed Infinity in an attempt to gain access to the bridge. Didact also attempts to hack into the database to gain important UNSC information, but is driven back by AA guns.

John 117, while attempting to deactivate the particle cannons, discovers the Liberian and finds out the Composer's function along with the origins of the Prometheans. John reports his findings to Del Rio, but is ignored. Cortana, going into deeper rampancy, temporary fries the ship which causes Del Rio to order the arrest of John 117 after he fails to follow orders to allow him to dispose of Cortana.

John and Cortana boards a heavily armed Pelican. They then attempt to prevent the Didact's escape, but fail. They then board a Lich and dispatch the crew. Cortana then takes over the ship following the fleet to Ivanoff Research Station which houses the Composer.  
>Didact recovers the Composer despite attempts to stop him. He then digitalizes all humans within the station. John 117 escapes this fate somehow and uses a ship to get to earth where the Didact intends to digitalize all humans on the planet.<p>

With Infinity's assistance, Master Chief and Cortana gain access to 'Mantle's Approach' where they battle Promethean defenders. They manage to destroy both the Composer and Mantle's Approach with the Didact supposedly being killed in the attack. Cortana also gives her life to protect John 117 who is recovered from the wreckage.

New Phoenix is composed and is declared a danger zone. Story is covered up.

July 25- Unknown signal originating from the wreckage of Mantle's Approach is detected. Searches find nothing. After action report is given by Master Chief who is then disappears shortly after. Reasons are unknown. Leaders of the former Covenant races are notified of the incident. Thel' Vadam and several other prominent Sangheili leaders contact UEG president proposing a temporary alliance to rid of the remaining Storm and to secure Requiem. Offer is declined.

Frank's Notes: Composer sounds like it could be useful. Also, why would there be a signal coming from the wreckage of the Mantle's Approach? Didact could be still alive. Alerting Summer's Solace defenses.

Year 2558

February 7-March 3 Infinity returns to Requiem to establish bases on it. Storm and Promethean forces attempt to rout UNSC forces from the planet. After various operations and skirmishes Infinity discovers Forerunner artifacts including the Janus Key. Dr. Halsey is also brought onto Infinity and is later ordered to be executed which results in her defection to the Storm.

Requiem is also shortly destroyed with Infinity making a narrow escape.

March 3- Captain Lasky and Commander Palmer are debriefed at HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6. Hood later boards the Infinity to brief Lasky on a new mission which involves a Jiralhanae Chieftain called Lydus. Shortly after a Sangheili fleet appears in the Sol system to help with the diplomatic mission.

March 5- The joint UNSC-Sangheili fleet arrives at Ealen IV and negations begin. However, a Storm strike team attacks Ealen IV in an attempt to assassinate Thel, Hood, and Lydus. However, all VIPs escape.

March 17- Storm party discovers largest ship discovered called Summer's Solace. Storm gains access to the ship, but trip the active A.I. onboard which begins relaying a distress signal. UNSC battle group The Proclamation and Sangheili fleet Lingering Righteousness arrive.

While the Storm and the joint fleet do battle the defenses onboard the Solace active and begin attacking Storm onboard. The fleet is quickly routed with the boarding party killed. A team is sent in shortly after to discover that the A.I. onboard as well as the ship is not of Forerunner origin. The A.I. called Frank thanks the joint fleet for the help and requests assistance in repairing the Solace in exchange for usage of the ship.

March 18- Anomaly detected near Gela Nova-5. Excavation on Forerunner site is nearly complete.

Frank's Notes: Did they not say that the Summer's Solace is nearly the size of Pluto which is located in the Sol system?

Also, the timeline ends here so I'm done. Ending processing."

_Unknown Location, Outside of the Milky Way galaxy_

Count Dooku looked over the massive structure that now lay before him. It had taken months of excavation such receiving information about a superweapon from an anonymous source that could help end the Clone Wars. Now, as the droids began withdrawing from the silver structure, they would have it and this building would lead them right to it. Dooku wondered what sort of weapon had that kind of power to single-handily end a war and what kind of defenses were protecting it.  
>Then the alarm blared snapping Dooku to attention. The elderly man ordered a report and one of the tan droids turned away from the console.<p>

"Sir, fourteen Republic ships have entered orbit. One ship belongs to Anakin Skywalker sir."

"So Skywalker and his Padwan have tracked us down. Prepare the fleet." Dooku commanded.

The droid relayed the orders to the four hundred plus ships that were docked on the uncharted planet and they began to take off to meet the small Republic fleet.

Author's Notes: Well, after looking over the story I realized that Fanfiction decided to clump everything together again. Also, I'm reworking War of Titans as I now want to add more things, but that would require reworking the entire story so here's version 2 everyone. Please review!


End file.
